Tears Romance EDITED
by Sarah Mckatie
Summary: I wanted to keep the other one up because it kinda shows the innocence of when I first started writing!
1. Chapter 1

Ginny covered her face with her hands. Her tears were falling quickly.  
  
"Why doesnt he like me?"  
  
"Because you're a muggle lover?" Ginny gasped, and turned around. Draco Malfoy. Ginny's eyes grew.  
  
"Malfoy. What are you doing here?" Malfoy sat next to her.  
  
"I dont think thats any of your buisness." Ginny stood up, and went to walk away.  
  
"Wait Weasley." Ginny turned around. Her hair was stuck to her wet face. She was... crying? MAlfoy stood up, and walked over to her.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"I don't think that that is any of your buisness." Malfoy smiled.  
  
"Why doesnt who like you?" Her eyes flew open.  
"You were eavesdropping!!" Malfoy bit his lip.  
  
"Yes I was. So?" Ginny fell to her knees, tears falling from her eyes. Malfoy was taken aback.  
  
"I'm... Good god. Damn, I'm not good with crying girls."  
  
Malfoy got to his knees beside her.  
  
"Please dont cry." Ginny looked up at him. He looked very nervous. She had shivers up and down her spine. Without really thinking about it, she threw her arms around his shoulders. He jumpped.  
  
'Oh crap...' he thought, slipping his arms around her waist. He pressed his lips to her neck, but Ginny didnt notice. Her tears were now soaking his shirt. He stood up, and took her with him.  
  
"Please tell me why you're crying." She looked up into his grey eyes.  
  
"He hates me. He hit me." Malfoy looked at her, and his heart seemed to drop. She looked so vulnerable.  
  
"Who hit you?" he asked.  
  
"No. I shouldnt have told you that. I shouldnt." He took her face with both hands.  
  
"Tell me." She sniffed.  
  
"Lee."  
  
"Lets go inside Ginny. Let's get some hot cocoa." She nodded. He took her hand, and led her inside. They walked under the dining room to where the kitchen was. He tickled the pear, and they walked in. Dobby walked over to them.  
  
"Hello mister Malfoy. What can Dobby do for you today?" Malfoy looked down at Ginny.  
  
"Two glasses of hot cocoa."  
  
"Please," Ginny said.  
  
"Yes," Malfoy said. "Please."  
  
They both sat on a small couch that was in front of the fireplace in the kitchens. Ginny cuddled close to Malfoy. Malfoy's heart began to melt. Dobby came over with the two glasses of hot cocoa.  
  
"Here you go. Dobby brought your drink."  
  
"Thank you Dobby." Dobby bowed.   
  
"Do you feel better?" Malfoy asked. Ginny nodded.  
  
"You know, you're being alot nicer now than you are when my brothers are around. Why do you act that way?" Malfoy shrugged.  
  
"But, you're so nice, and you act so mean when everyone else is around. I mean, I know you can be-" Malfoy put his fingers over her lips.  
  
"Shh. No more words." Malfoy layed her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm glad you feel better now." Ginny nodded.  
  
"I'd better go upstairs. My brothers will be getting worried." Ginny stood up.  
  
"Let's go." When they got to the thresh hold, which led the kitchens from the dining room, Malfoy stopped her.  
  
"Wait, Ginny."  
  
Malfoy brushed a random curl from her face.  
  
"I dont think-" Malfoy stopped her words by pressing his lips on hers. For a few seconds, she was paralized. When she got over the shock, she put her arms around his neck. His lips left hers, and trailed down her neck. Ginny was shivering.  
  
"Malfoy, stop."  
  
Ginny put a hand through Malfoy's hair.  
  
"Ron really wouldnt like this Draco. Please stop." Malfoy looked up at her.  
  
"Who cares about Ron?" he asked, looking up at her. Ginny smiled.  
  
"Very true." She took her arms away from his neck.  
  
"I need to get... to get to bed." He was sending shivers down her spine, as he was still kissing her. Ginny pulled away from Malfoy, and ran up the stairs to the Gryffendor common room.   
  
When Ginny got to the common room, her face was flushed. Harry and Ron were playing Wizards Chess. Paravati looked at Ginny.  
  
"Someone looks as though they've been with a boy." Her ears turned bright red. Everyone from her house, and Ron's house turned to look at her.  
  
"A boy?" Ron said. He stood up, and stood behind Paravati.  
  
"What boy?" Paravati smiled.  
  
"Was it Lee?" Ginny's cheeks turned red with anger.  
  
"No. I dont even want to hear that name." On the other side of the room, Lee was given two smacks. One from each of the twins. Ginny walked up to her room. She could almost feel Draco thinking about her.   
  
Draco sat on his bed. He was smiling. Not his normal sneer, but a beautiful smile. Pansy walked in.  
  
"Well hello Drac." Malfoy's dingusted face re-appeared. Why did she have to come into the room whenever he was happy?  
  
"My love! I missed you." Malfoy's sneer returned. He looked around the room to hide behind, or under for that matter. Pansy sat on the edge of Draco's bed.  
  
"Well, I didnt see you all day. Where were you baby?" Malfoy stood up.  
  
"You know Pansy, I have to go to bed." Pansy lay on his bed.  
  
"Maybe I can join you." His eyes grew.  
  
"Um, no. I think I should be alone. I've been a bit... sick during the night." Pansy stood up.  
  
"Ok. I'll go to my own room. Bye baby!" she said before leaving the room.   
  
A/N that's it for now. I should have the next part some time this or next week. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting at breakfast, Ginny Weasley was thinking about the night before. Draco Malfoy? Kissing  
her? It was almost unbelievable. Malfoy walked into the Great Hall, and Ginny's ears turned red.  
Ginny looked at him, and smiled. Draco winked at her, and turned around. She felt he cheeks turn  
red, and started giggling. Ron sat beside her.  
  
"Hi Ginny." Ginny jumpped.  
  
"No I didnt!" she shouted.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Ron. How are you?" she asked, pulling the spoon to her lips before realizing there was nothing on it.  
  
"Ginny, you seem a little distracted. What's..." he watched where her eyes were.  
  
"Oh. I get it," he said, tapping her shoulder. Ginny bit her lip.  
  
"You do?" she whispered.  
  
"Of course. You hate Malfoy so much, you dont want him out of your sight." Ginny nodded.  
  
"Yeah. That's it." She stood up, and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
Draco Malfoy was watching Ginny, when she stood up and left. He stood up, but felt an arm grab  
him roughly.  
  
"Where are you going silly?" It was Pansy.  
  
'Oh crap.' He looked at her.  
  
"I was just..." he trailed off.  
  
"Um..." Pansy smiled her crooked sneer.  
  
"Well, I know you were looking for me babe. We have class soon. Do you have to twinkle before we go?" Malfoy forced back an evil laugh.  
  
"Um, yes I do. I'll meet you in class." He ran out of the room, and was running quickly.  
  
"Come on Ginny. Where are you?" He suddenly saw her. She was laying down, her back against a tree. He stopped running, and stood behind her. He got to his knees beside her, and put his hands over her eyes. Ginny screamed.  
  
"Shut up! Damn you're loud."  
  
Recognizing the voice, Ginny sighed.  
  
"What are you trying to do? Scare me half to death?" He smiled.  
  
"That wasnt the idea, but..." Ginny then did something she always feared would get her killed. She slapped his shoulder. Standing up, Ginny put a hand on Malfoy's arm.  
  
"I need to get to class now." She was walking, her ears turning rapidly red, when she felt an arm go around her.  
  
"Wait." What did Draco Malfoy want with her? Looking up at him, she felt a kind of fear swell up inside her. Should she ask what he wanted? No, that was a very dorky thing to ask. Maby a flirtacious 'what dear?' Or maby her normal anxious'What?!'  
  
When she tried to say it, she put them all together accidently, and it sounded like a messed up croak. He started to laugh.  
  
"What in bloody hell was that?!" Ginny bit her lip.  
  
"Sorry," she whispered. He smiled.  
  
"No, I was just curious what language you were speaking." Ginny pouted her lips to the side.  
  
"You can stop teasing me now." He stuck out his lower lip.  
  
"Aww. You take the fun out of everything!" Ginny started to walk away, taking Draco's arm from her.  
  
Slowly, as to not alarm her, Draco slid his arm around her again, only this time, he pulled her  
against his body. Ginny felt a slow gasp being torn from her.  
  
"Draco, I need to get to class."  
  
Ginny didn't want to go ANYWHERE, but she didnt want this to go too far.  
  
"Draco, stop." Draco looked up at her.  
  
"What?" Ginny shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just..." Draco turned her around.  
  
"What is it?" Ginny looked up into his eyes.  
  
"It's just, what if my brothers find out?" Draco looked at her.  
  
"What?" he asked, confusion in his eyes.  
  
"Well, I have six brothers. None of which are too fond of you." Draco smiled.  
  
"They can't find out then, can they?" he said mischievously.   
  
Ginny opened her mouth to argue, but she felt his lips on hers. She couldn't breathe. She shivered as he slid his arms down her body. Her eyes fluttered as his tongue slid against her lip. She was beginning to melt against his body. His tongue pushed into her mouth, and she gasped. He pulled away, and kissed her again. Again and again and again. His kisses became rougher. Ginny slid her arms around his neck. Ginny suddenly heared voices. Oh, but she didn't want to leave his kisses! But she pulled away.   
  
"Draco, listen." He listened.  
  
"Oh no. What time is it. Quick!" She looked at her watch.  
  
"It's 10:00. Why?"  
  
"Oh no. Herbology starts now. Oh *CENSORED*!" He turned around.  
  
"Crap! Come on. Lets go. Hurry up." She took his hand and followed him out.  
  
"Ginny!?" Ginny cringed. It was Ron.  
  
"Um, hi Ron." She looked at her hand, and pulled it from Draco's. To Ginny's horror, Hermione and Harry were both standing behind him. Harry's eyes were wide, but Hermione was blushing.  
  
"What in hell is wrong with you!? Malfoy! How DARE you!?" Hermione and Harry both had to hold him back. He was still getting away. It now required Dean and Semus to lift him up.  
  
"Bye Draco," she whispered, and followed her brother.  
  
"Ginny Weasley!! If you weren't a Weasley I swear I'd..."  
  
"If I wasn't a Weasley you wouldn't give a damn." Harry, Hermione, Dean, Semus, and Ron all looked at her.  
  
"What?" Ron said, getting dangerously closer to her.  
  
"If I wasn't a Weasley, I said, you wouldn't give a damn. Not like you care anyway. You only notice me when I do something wrong. I don't even EXIST when I'm doing things right. I'm tired of being the good little girl. I'm tired of being another little Weasley. Just because YOU have problems with the Malfoys, doesn't mean I do."  
  
Ginny turned, and walked back into the school, leaving the five standing there, flabberghasted.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
